


We’re (Not) The Same You and I

by titaniumsansa



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gift Fic, Not Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Alternate Universe Olivia come to an agreement. Or what I actually wanted their interactions to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re (Not) The Same You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dedicated to Caitlin.

Olivia’s head hurts, this world is different and she is in too much pain and her alternate self’s apartment. Her legs are killing her from walking so far and her head is pounding and her stomach is empty and her alternate self looks so different. It’s never occurred to her to try bangs like that and her gun is pointed at her alternate self.

“I need your help. You’re the only one who can help me. I am you and you’re me.” She says and her alternate self stares at her with her hands up.

“We are not the same.” Her alternate self hisses. Both of them wonder if that’s true and there’s a moment of silence between them.

“Our mother was named Marilyn.” Olivia says and Other Olivia as she’s decided to call her double, moves and shifts her weight.

“Was?” Other Olivia wonders and she nods and she watches eyes like hers widen.

“Your mother’s dead.” Other Olivia realizes aloud and she nods.

“Mine isn’t. You make it sounds like we’re sisters and we’re not. We’re nothing alike.” The words come out sharply, like knives aimed for the blonde’s throat and it works. The blonde’s face softens and her mouth opens.

“Mom’s alive?” The words are soft and inquisitive and they both know that voice, how to make it. The redhead softens a little and begins to explain.

“She isn’t doing very well. My sister died and I’m always busy with work. How did yours die?” Other Olivia asks.

“She uh, she died in a car crash when I was fourteen and Rachel and I went into the foster system. As soon as I turned eighteen and had my own place I got her out of it. She and her daughter are living with me in my universe.” Olivia answers and Other Olivia’s face mirrors what she knew hers looked like a few minutes ago.

“Rachel’s alive?” The redhead’s voice is hushed and awed. Olivia nods.

“Her daughter is named Ella.” Olivia supplies and she can see a decision being made in an identical face.

“Put the gun down and we will talk about this. We’ll put our guns on the coffee table and I’ll order Chinese food.” Other Olivia says and she nods.

They both carefully put their guns on different ends of the coffee table and the redhead dials the Chinese restaurant.

“If you call anything but food you will regret it.” Olivia promises, her hands inches away from her guns.

“I’m not.” Other Olivia snaps at her, and they both hear their stomachs growl.

* * *

 

It’s hilarious and strange at the same time-she and her double not only have the same taste in Chinese food, but they order from the same restaurant. At least not everything’s different in a different universe, Olivia thinks as she bites into an egg roll.

“So are you dating John Scott? Did you ever-” Olivia trails off. Her double chews a piece of sesame chicken and she waits for the redhead’s response.

“I never dated anyone by that name. Who is he in your universe?” Other Olivia wonders and she can’t help but let out a laugh before she explains.

* * *

 

They’re down to the fortune cookies when they’re done and Olivia mentions why she needs the help of her double.

“Peter Bishop? Walter Bishop asked me to show him his new apartment. If I help you get him, you’ll stop your Walter Bishop from doing more damage and never cross over again right?” The redhead asks.

“Yeah. You’ll never see anyone from my universe again, I promise you.” Olivia says and the redhead nods.

“Stay here, I’ll get him and bring him back here. You’ll need to change your hair while I’m gone, there’s some dye in my bathroom.” The redhead says and the blonde lets out sigh.

“I was wondering if your hair color was natural or not.” The blonde says and the redhead laughs.

To continue, they have to keep trusting each other. But they are  _ (almost)  _ the same and they need to keep this agreement. There’s not much to gain from betraying each other, and they are the same person and the blonde Olivia has no one to trust. Olivia lets the redhead leave with both of her guns and she walks out the door reminding the blonde of their promise and the hair dye.

* * *

“Go home and never come back.” Other Olivia says, and she nods. Peter’s unconscious and it’s going to be a pain in the ass to get him into the theatre, but Walter and Bell should be there ready to go home if she can reach them.

“I promise. Take care of mom, okay?” Olivia asks and then she leaves the cab with Peter who they told the cab driver was too drunk to do very much. The cab speeds away and she manages to open the door to the theatre where she can see Walter and Bell attempt to hide. The awkward way she’s carrying Peter must make her siloutte alarming and she walks to the two men.

“I have him, let’s go.” Olivia says and Walter’s body relaxes with relief.

“Bell, you should write to Nina Sharp sometime.” Olivia says and he nods.

“I wrote her a few minutes ago. A goodbye of sorts.” William says and her eyes widen and Walter’s eyes narrow. As Bell begins to explain how they’ll open the door to the other side enough for Olivia and the Bishops to get through, Walter hugs his friend for the last time.

“Goodbye Belly.” Walter says and he helps Olivia pull Peter through as Bell begins to glow. Walter’s eyes are wet as Olivia’s back hits the stage.

At least they’re in their world. At least, there’s that.

* * *

 

finis


End file.
